


Witness

by navywife97



Category: The Rookie (TV 2018)
Genre: Abduction, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Crimes & Criminals, Drama & Romance, F/M, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Missing Persons, Religious Cults, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-16 14:53:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 9
Words: 14,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29702247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/navywife97/pseuds/navywife97
Summary: Officer Lucy Chen has it all, but she’s at risk for losing it all, including her life, when she witnesses a brazen crime committed in broad daylight. The race is on to protect Lucy, her unborn babies, and find the victim before it’s too late.
Relationships: Tim Bradford & Lucy Chen, Tim Bradford/Lucy Chen
Comments: 12
Kudos: 31





	1. Breakup

Officer Jackson West glumly moved the food around on his plate as his colleague and best friend, Officer Lucy Chen worriedly looked at him. Jackson was having dinner at Lucy’s house that she shared with her husband, Officer Tim Bradford. Tim hadn’t made it home from work yet. Jackson had called in sick...he’d been apartment hunting all day and had finally found one that would be available tomorrow. He and his tv star boyfriend, Sterling, had ended their relationship and Jackson had moved out of Sterling’s mansion. Lucy sipped her mug of tea. “So it’s really over?” Jackson sighed and nodded. “Truthfully, this has been a long time coming. Sterling was always gone, either shooting on location or at auditions. And when he was home I was usually on shift. Plus his career is really taking off, which only keeps him gone longer, and puts him in the spotlight even more... and I’m trying to avoid the spotlight.” Lucy reached for Jackson’s hand and squeezed it. “I’m sorry, honey.” Jackson shrugged his shoulders as he finally took a bite of the spaghetti Lucy had prepared, and washed it down with a sip of Pinot Noir. “Thanks babe. I’m ok...I mean, we’re still friends. It’s not like the breakup got ugly or anything.” Jackson ruefully smiled at Lucy. “He wants me to let him know when the Big Three arrive...he wants to send them and you and Tim gifts.” Lucy slightly frowned at Jackson. “I mean...are you ok with that? Don’t get me wrong, I always liked Sterling...Tim and I both did. But our loyalty is to you, not him.” Jackson smiled at her. “I appreciate that Luce...and yes, I’m fine with it. Like I said, we’re still friends, and out of all of my cop buddies, you and Tim are definitely his favorites... and he’s excited about the Big Three.” Lucy nodded at Jackson. “Ok then.” 

Just then, Chewy, Tim and Lucy’s Great Pyrenees puppy that they’d gotten their adopted daughter, Cheyenne, for Christmas, came running into the kitchen. Shortly after, Lucy and Jackson heard the garage door open and Tim’s truck pulling into the garage. Lucy shook her head and laughed at a very excited Chewy. “He always knows.” Jackson couldn’t help but smile. Lucy pointed at him before he could even ask the question. “Yes, you can stay here tonight, and yes, Tim will help you move in tomorrow. He’s off tomorrow anyway.” Jackson smiled his thanks as Tim walked into the kitchen and greeted an excited Chewy. “Hey there pup! Were you a good boy today? Did you take care of mommy?” Tim bent down and gave Chewy a tummy rub as Chewy looked up at him adoringly. Tim stood up as Lucy was waddling around the kitchen. Tim rolled his eyes. “Boot...I can get my own dinner...bed rest remember?” Lucy rolled her eyes as she took his plate out of the microwave. “If I have much more bed rest I’m going to go freaking crazy. By the way we have an overnight guest, and you’re busy tomorrow.” Tim glanced over and saw a glum Jackson scrolling through his phone at the kitchen table on the far side of the kitchen. Jackson glanced up. “Hey, Tim.” Tim nodded at him. “Hey yourself.” Tim glanced back down at Lucy who smiled at him before she gave him a quick, but hot welcome home kiss, and whispered against his mouth. “Jackson and Sterling broke up. Jackson’s crashing here tonight, and needs help moving into his new place tomorrow.” Tim sighed as he glanced up at Jackson. “Aww...man. Bummer, I liked Sterling.” Lucy frowned at Tim and pointed at him. “Be nice to him...he’s upset.” Tim kissed her forehead as Jackson rolled his eyes. “You guys are cute...it’s depressing.” Tim chuckled as he got a beer from the fridge. He joined Jackson at the table as Lucy let Chewy out. 

Tim frowned at Jackson. “Sorry to hear about you and Sterling...you ok?” Jackson nodded as he sipped his wine. “I guess. Like I told Lucy, it’s been a long time coming. We both got so busy with work, we rarely saw each other anymore. It wasn’t a bad breakup...we’re still friends.” Tim nodded as he shoved a forkful of spaghetti into his mouth. Jackson studied Tim thoughtfully. “Tim...can I ask you something?” Tim nodded at him as he took a long pull from his beer. “Sure.” Jackson sipped his wine. “How did you know Lucy was it for you? When did you know?” Tim softly smiled at him as memories came flooding back to him. “Well, I realized different things at different times. She floored me the first time we met, in the roll call room. Remember that was the day I got shot?” Jackson nodded as Tim sipped his beer. “That evening, when I was in my hospital room, a song came over the radio. It immediately made me think of her, and then I couldn’t stop thinking about her..that was our wedding song.” Jackson rolled his eyes as he chuckled. “That is disgusting it’s so sweet.” Tim grinned at him as he took another pull from his beer. “Anyway...remember when we all got that false alarm about a missile headed for L.A.?” Jackson nodded as Tim grinned at him. “Well, during all of that, Lucy and I were in a liquor store that had just been looted. I’d had enough shit for one day, and she had too. So, since we both thought we were about to get nuked, we each had a drink.” Jackson’s eyes went wide with shock. “She never told me that!” Tim chuckled at him. “Probably because we were both still on duty and in uniform. If anyone had found out...” Tim shrugged his shoulders as he smiled at the memory. “Anyway, I had whiskey, she had tequila...it wasn’t much. We were toasting the end of the world.” Tim glanced over his shoulder, before he lowered his voice. “The deadline came and went before we got buzzed. But I guarantee you, if I’d had another drink from that whiskey bottle before the deadline came, a lot more would have happened between us that day than just sharing a drink.” Jackson chuckled and shook his head. “So basically you’ve had it bad for her since day 1.” Tim grinned into his beer. “Yeah, basically. But don’t tell her that.” Suddenly Tim felt arms sliding around his neck and lips kissing his cheek. “Like I don’t already know that.” Tim grasped Lucy’s arms with his hand as he turned to kiss her. “That’s called eavesdropping, Boot...rude.” Lucy rolled her eyes as she quickly kissed him before she looked at Jackson. “Jackson...do you think Sterling was the one?” Jackson shrugged his shoulders. “I don’t even know...I thought maybe he was.” Lucy smiled at him sympathetically as Tim nodded at him. “Well, you need to figure that out, Jackson. If he is the one, then fight for him, and fight for your relationship. If he’s not, then man up and let him go.” Jackson looked at Tim almost desperately. “But how can I know?” Tim looked at Lucy then and smiled at her tenderly. “Easy...can you live without him? If the answer is yes, let him go.” Tim kissed Lucy on her forehead. “I knew almost from the start I couldn’t live without her.” Jackson mulled that over as he watched Tim and Lucy gaze adoringly at each other.

Tim and Lucy lay cuddled in bed later that night. Tim was on his side and was spooning her. He lightly nibbled on her neck. “I told Jackson about the liquor store. I’m surprised you never told him.” Lucy chuckled at him as she kissed his palm. “If I know you, Tim Bradford, and I obviously do, you didn’t tell him everything.” Lucy felt Tim smile against her neck. “I may have left out the part that we seriously made out before we left.” Lucy sighed in contentment. “I thought so.” Tim lightly stroked her very pregnant belly. “Why didn’t you ever tell him, Boot?” Lucy snuggled deeper into his arms. “Because there are some parts of you...some parts of us...that I just don’t want to share with the rest of the world. I get greedy when it comes to you.” Tim gently kissed her neck. “I know the feeling.” But as Lucy and Tim lay in each other’s arms, they had no way of knowing that the world would be intruding all too soon.


	2. Moments

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tim and Lucy share some intimate moments at home. Lucy has some scary moments at her doctor’s appointment and gets some surprising news about the Big Three.

Lucy was in the shower, rinsing the shampoo out of her hair, when she felt a draft, a pair of arms slide around her waist from behind, and a pair of lips nibble the back of her neck. Lucy sighed, grinned, and finished rinsing her hair. She turned around and opened her eyes, giving Tim a serious look. “This was fun, Matthew, but I’m afraid you need to go now. I’m expecting my husband soon.” Lucy wound her arms around Tim’s neck as the hot water sluiced over them. Tim frowned at her as she grinned at him. “I’m not afraid of that prick... and who the hell is Matthew?” Tim greedily kissed her as Lucy feigned shock and sadness. “Matthew McConaughey? Oh no! I can’t believe you forgot your name! You must have amnesia.” Tim rolled his eyes as Lucy pulled his face back down to hers for another greedy kiss. Tim moaned as their tongues tangled together. He started feasting on her neck as he slid his hands down her sides. “You keep this up, Boot, I won’t have any energy to help Jackson.” Lucy giggled as Tim smiled at her. Suddenly their smiles fell from their faces and they started kissing each other hungrily, urgently, as if possessed. Tim dragged Lucy out of the shower, both of them still sopping wet, as he left the water running. He dragged Lucy from their master bathroom into their connecting bedroom and they fell on their bed together. Lucy panted as she moaned. “Tim...hurry. Please baby!” No sooner had she uttered those words than Tim was inside her, driving himself deeper and deeper into her. Tim sought her mouth with his and plunged his tongue deep inside her mouth and down her throat. They were starved for each other, and wrecked the bed having each other. 

Almost an hour later, Tim and Lucy lay curled up together, totally spent, as Tim groaned. He kissed Lucy’s cheek. “I better get up, Boot. I’m sure the bathroom is flooded by now.” Lucy sighed and nodded. “I need to get dressed; I’m going to be late if I don’t hurry.” Tim frowned at her as they disentangled themselves from each other and got out of bed. “Late for what?” Lucy waddled to their chest of drawers and began snatching out her undergarments. “I have a doctor’s appointment today, remember?” Tim hurried to her. “I’ll come with you, Boot.” Lucy smiled at him and shook her head. “Not necessary babe...besides, Jackson needs your help.” Lucy went into their closet to finish getting dressed as Tim rolled his eyes and headed for their bathroom. A short time later, Lucy emerged from their closet. “Did we flood the bathroom?” Tim came out of the bathroom and pulled her to him. “Not much. Boot...let me come with you.” Lucy smiled at him and kissed him deeply. “No babe...this isn’t a fun appointment. No ultrasound this time, only a weight check and general checkup. Besides, you promised Jackson.” Lucy hurried into the bathroom to pull her wet hair back into a ponytail. She looked at herself in the mirror, as Tim came up behind her. “That will do I guess.” Tim looked at their reflection in the mirror. “I love you, Boot.” Lucy smiled at him in the mirror before she turned her head and kissed him deeply. “I love you too, babe.” 

A short time later, Tim and Lucy made their way into the kitchen, where Jackson was cooking up breakfast. Lucy grabbed a piece of bacon and scarfed it down as she hurried up to Jackson and kissed him on the cheek. “Gotta run, have a doctor’s appointment. I’ll call you later, ok?” Jackson nodded and winked at her. Lucy turned to look at Tim and sent him a winning smile as she grabbed her purse and blew him a kiss. “Love you, babe!” Tim called out to her as she hurried out the kitchen door that led to the garage. “Love you more, Boot.” Tim had no idea that it would be days before he’d see Lucy again. Jackson rolled his eyes shaking his head, as Tim chuckled at him. “What?” Jackson sighed as he plated some scrambled eggs. “The way you look at Lucy...the way she looks at you; like you’re the only two people on earth. That’s what I wish I could find.” Tim rolled his eyes as he poured them both some coffee. “Jackson...look how long it took me to find it. You’ve still got plenty of time to find it... I promise. And when you do...it’s definitely worth the wait.” Jackson nodded as he and Tim sat down to breakfast, and Jackson told Tim about his new apartment. 

Lucy lay on the exam table as Dr. Boyd sighed, moving the stethoscope around. Lucy frowned at her. “What’s wrong?” Dr. Boyd looked at her. “Let’s do an ultrasound, ok?” Lucy’s eyes went wide with fright. “Dr. Boyd...” Lucy’s bottom lip trembled as she fought back tears. Dr. Boyd took her hand. “Let’s not borrow trouble Lucy, ok? I detected three heartbeats, so the Big Three are alright. Let’s just take a peek inside and see what they’re up to in there, ok?” Lucy tearfully nodded, almost like a child. “Ok.” Dr. Boyd smiled at her. “Hang in there, Lucy, I know it’s scary. I’ll be right back with the ultrasound machine, ok?” Lucy quietly nodded as Dr. Boyd hurried out of the room. Lucy couldn’t fight back the tears anymore and desperately wished she’d let Tim come with her. Lucy quickly said a prayer for the Big Three. “Oh not again...please, God. Please let them be ok. Please don’t take my babies...please.” Lucy glanced as the door opened and Dr. Boyd came back in with another doctor and two nurses. Lucy tearfully looked at Dr. Boyd. “Dr. Boyd...please tell me what’s going on.” Dr. Boyd looked at Lucy as everyone gloved up and Dr. Boyd quickly prepped the ultrasound machine. “Lucy have you felt any funny pains lately...pain that you haven’t felt before?” Lucy shook her head. Dr. Boyd nodded. “Ok...any nausea lately?” Again, Lucy shook her head. Dr. Boyd glanced at the the doctor and nurses as they nodded. She looked back at Lucy. “Anything unusual at all?” Lucy started to shake her head. “No...yes! I just remembered...Emma’s been kicking me a lot more often...is that bad?” Dr. Boyd smiled at her reassuringly. “Not necessarily, but I think she is trying to tell you something.” Dr. Boyd switched on the ultrasound machine and ran it over Lucy’s belly. Lucy turned her head and looked at the screen. “What is it? What do you see?” Dr. Boyd nodded at the other doctor and nurses. “Nothing I wasn’t expecting. It seems little Emma is getting a bit too squished by her brothers and it’s causing her heart rate to drop.” Lucy gasped as Dr. Boyd intently looked at her. “Lucy...Lucy, focus on me now, ok? This is very common with multiples. Doctor Winter here and nurses Abby and Carol are going to assist me, ok?” Lucy fearfully looked at Dr. Boyd as Dr. Boyd smiled at her. “It’s ok, Lucy. Now...what’s going to happen is we’re going to stimulate the babies into moving by heavily massaging your tummy. It won’t hurt them or you. We’re going to see if that helps Emma’s heart rate, ok?” Lucy wiped her eyes. “What if it doesn’t help?” Dr. Boyd smirked at her. “Then we’ll have to admit you and try some drugs. Worst case scenario, we’ll have to deliver the Big Three.” Lucy rolled her eyes. “Oh My God.” Dr. Winter smiled at Lucy. “It really is ok, Lucy. Your babies are far enough along that if we have to deliver them, they’ll be just fine. They’ll be in the NICU for a bit, but they’ll be fine. This same thing happened to my wife when she was carrying our twin boys.” Lucy fearfully looked at Dr. Winter. “Are they ok?” Dr. Winter quickly took off his rubber gloves and pulled out his cell phone and showed Lucy his screen saver. “That’s my wife, Rita, and our two year old boys, Isaac and Lucas...Isaac’s on the left.” Lucy couldn’t help but smile. “They’re adorable.” Dr. Winter smiled at her. “They know it too. My wife had this massage done as well when Lucas was crushing Isaac...worked like a charm and helped her make it all the way to their due date.” Lucy finally started calming down at that news. Dr. Boyd smiled at Dr. Winter as he gloved up again before she looked at Lucy. “Ok, Lucy, Dr. Winter and I are going to give you a rather aggressive, but relatively painless massage, while Abby and Carol listen with stethoscopes, ok? This will take about 10 minutes. You might feel some fairly strong kicks, and that’s normal. Are you ready?” Lucy nodded as she stroked her belly. She closed her eyes and clung to the memory of her and Tim in the shower together earlier that morning.


	3. Crime

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucy gets good news on the Big Three. As Lucy is leaving her doctor’s office, she witnesses the abduction of a pregnant teenager and quickly gives chase. Cheyenne is the first to sound the alarm as Lucy fails to show up for their lunch date.

Lucy groaned as Dr. Boyd sharply looked at her. “Lucy? Are you ok?” Lucy breathed deeply and grimaced. “One of them just kicked my bladder, hard, and I think I peed all over myself...sorry.” Dr. Boyd chuckled as Dr. Winter smiled at her. “It was probably one of the boys.” Lucy looked at him and smirked. “Probably.” Dr. Boyd smiled at her. “That’s why we had you change into a hospital gown and no undies.” Dr. Boyd glanced at Abby. “Any change?” Abby smiled and nodded. “I think we got it.” Dr. Boyd and Dr. Winter let go of Lucy’s belly. “Ok, let’s do another ultrasound at see what’s what.” Lucy silently said another prayer for her babies. She relaxed when she saw Dr. Boyd and Dr. Winter smile and nod with approval. Dr. Boyd smiled at Lucy. “Emma’s heart rate is back up to normal, and they’re now all three balled up, but they’re side by side now.” Lucy sighed with relief. “Thank God.” Dr. Boyd quirked an eyebrow at her. “Yes, but this was a game changer Lucy.” Lucy frowned at her. “What do you mean?” Dr. Boyd took her gloves off and washed her hands off in the sink in the exam room. “Usually when this happens, it means the end of the pregnancy is very near. I highly doubt you’re going to make it to your due date, and I doubt you’ll even make it to April. But like Dr. Winter said, the babies are far enough along now that even if they were to come today, their chance of survival is extremely high, with minimal if any damage.” Lucy gaped at her. “What does that mean?” Dr. Boyd smiled at her. “It means pack your bags, girlfriend. Because the Big Three’s arrival is imminent. They’re clearly running out of room in there. If this happens again, you’ll go straight into delivery. But we want to keep them in there and get them as close to your due date as possible, so I’m not scheduling a c-section...yet. But stay alert, ok? Be ready for your hospital stay that could start at any time from here on out.”Lucy smiled and nodded. “Thank you Dr. Boyd, you too, Dr. Winter.” They both smiled at her; the nurses had already left the room. Dr. Boyd winked at her. “Hang in there, Lucy. You’re almost to the finish line.” 

Lucy walked out of the building her doctor’s office was located in. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes, letting the sunlight hit her face and the wind ruffle her hair. She rubbed her belly as she looked down at it. “That was so not cool, E’s. You guys can’t keep giving mommy near heart attacks. Be nice to each other ok? You really gave mommy a bad fright.” Lucy fished out her cell phone and texted Tim that all was well but it had been an interesting appointment and she’d fill him in when she got home. Then she called Cheyenne and arranged a quick lunch date; Lucy was definitely going to take advantage of the time she was finally out of her house. Lucy’s cell phone beeped and she sighed...her battery was almost dead. She quickly finished her call with Cheyenne and disconnected the call. Lucy started walking into the parking lot, frowning when she didn’t see her car. “What...oh yeah, duh.” Lucy huffed in frustration with herself. She was used to looking for her old “hunk of junk” as Tim had called it. They’d kept that car, but Lucy knew it wasn’t practical for their growing family, and she couldn’t fit behind the wheel anymore...at least in that. Tim’s father had surprised them, and gifted them a brand new SUV with all the bells and whistles. To Lucy, it felt like she was now driving a tank, but she had to admit it was a smooth, comfortable ride, and she liked all the bells and whistles. Lucy chuckled to herself as she waddled to her new ride. She’d just opened the door when she heard a scream across the parking lot. Lucy quickly looked all around, and her eyes went wide with shock at what she was witnessing; two men were shoving a young, pregnant girl, who couldn’t have been more than fifteen, into the back of white van. Lucy gasped as she jumped into her SUV...she knew she’d never be able to run fast enough across the parking lot to help the terrified young girl. Lucy slammed the door, quickly fastened her seat belt, and started the engine. She quickly grabbed her cell phone... and grimaced. The battery had just died, and she suddenly remembered she’d not yet put a charger in her new vehicle. Lucy slammed her hand on the steering wheel. “Fuck!” Lucy took a couple of deep breaths. “Ok...ok. I might not have a phone, but I do have a freaking tank.” Lucy quickly backed out of the parking space and floored it out of the parking lot as she began a pursuit of the white van.

Tim frowned as he checked his cell phone. He and another colleague, Officer John Nolan, were helping Jackson move into his new apartment. John had just set a heavy box down on the kitchen floor when he glanced at Tim and saw him frown. “Tim? Everything ok?” Tim glanced up at John. “I think so. Lucy had a doctor appointment this morning, to check on the Big Three. She said the appointment was interesting, but the Big Three are fine.” Jackson chuckled as he opened another smaller box on the kitchen counter and began unloading it. “Wonder if they found another one in there?” Tim looked at him, horrified. “God Forbid. Don’t get me wrong, I can’t wait to have little rugrats running around everywhere; but I would have preferred them arriving one at a time.” Just then, Jackson heard a knock at his new front door, and wondered who it could be. He walked to the door, opened it, and grinned. There stood Detective Nyla Harper, and Detective Angela Lopez. Angela was clearly holding a big bag of alcoholic beverages; Nyla had several pizza boxes. Jackson hugged each of them. “Awww...you guys, you didn’t have to do this.” Angela grinned at him. “Yes we did. No one gets to break my former rookie’s heart...except me of course.” Jackson chuckled as he took the pizza boxes from Nyla and invited them in. Soon a spontaneous housewarming/unpacking party was underway. 

Lucy continued to follow the van, and her anxiety began to increase as she realized they were beginning to head out of Los Angeles. Lucy groaned as she glanced around. “Ughh...this is so not good. Damnit, why the hell didn’t I put a charger in this stupid thing!” Lucy drove several more miles, and soon it was only her and the white van on a lonely, desolate, small two lane highway...or so she thought. Lucy felt panic begin to rise in her chest, but she remembered she did have her off duty weapon with her...that was something at least. And she had a full tank of gas. She calmed down a little bit...until she glanced in her rear view mirror and gasped. “Oh hell.” A pickup truck was racing up behind her. Lucy stomped on the gas and screamed as she saw the passenger come out of his window, aiming a rifle at her vehicle. “Oh God!” She heard the crack of the rifle and ducked as she felt her SUV suddenly going out of control...they were shooting out her tires! Lucy took her foot of the gas and focused on steering. She ran off the road, and barely missed a tree. Her vehicle came to a stop in the tall, thick grass and weeds of a huge, open field. Lucy frantically unstrapped herself and grabbed her purse, which had fallen into the floorboard. She quickly retrieved her off duty weapon from her purse as she cautiously looked around. She glanced in her rear view mirror and saw a big, burly white man with a beard stalking up to her vehicle, aiming his rifle. “Shit!” Lucy ducked just as he fired. Lucy cocked her weapon, quickly sat up, and returned fire. She ducked back down again and heard another couple of shots...but they didn’t sound like rifle shots. What the hell? Suddenly the front passenger door to Lucy’s vehicle jerked open and she let out a bloodcurdling scream. 

Cheyenne Bradford glanced up again from the table in the restaurant she was meeting Lucy at, and sighed...the person entering the restaurant was definitely not her beloved mumsy. Cheyenne glanced at her phone again, and frowned. Lucy was 45 minutes late...she was never late, at least not that late. She knew Lucy had been coming from the Doctor’s office, and Cheyenne knew where that office was located...Lucy definitely should have arrived by now. Cheyenne hadn’t ordered yet, and decided she’d drive to the doctor’s office...maybe Lucy had car trouble. Cheyenne hurried out of the restaurant and quickly got into her car. But as Cheyenne was driving the short distance from the restaurant to the doctor’s office, she didn’t see Lucy or her car broken down anywhere. Cheyenne pulled into the parking lot of Lucy’s doctor’s office and grabbed the first parking space she saw. She hopped out of her car and frantically glanced around the parking lot, but she didn’t see Lucy or her car anywhere. With a sinking feeling, Cheyenne quickly fished out her cell phone and called Tim, who answered on the second ring. Tim didn’t get a chance to say anything before the words flew out of Cheyenne’s mouth. “Daddy! I think something bad has happened to mumsy!”


	4. Saved

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucy is saved by the last person she expected to see. Tim and Cheyenne are devastated when they realize Lucy has vanished. And Tim realizes things are about to go from bad to worse when his good friend, Special Agent Monica Reynolds, demands that he and his colleagues come to her office.

Lucy stared in disbelief at who opened the door. The man shook his head and grinned at her. “We’ve really got to stop meeting like this Lucy Lou.” Lucy gaped at him. “Jase? What the hell are you doing here?” Jase Billings, who was Tim’s cousin and Nyla’s husband, held a hand out to her. “Saving your ass...again.” Lucy started to say something as Jase rolled his eyes. “Now might be a really good time for you to get out of the vehicle, Lucy.” Jase then reached in and jerked Lucy out. She started to reach for her phone but he stopped her. “No. Leave it. We have to get the hell out of here, like right now.” Jase rushed Lucy to a nearby vehicle and she caught a glimpse of the two men who were chasing her, now lying on the ground. “Are they dead?” Jase shook his head. “No...we need them alive.” Jase bundled Lucy into a black SUV with all tinted windows before he rushed around to the driver’s side. He jumped into the driver’s s side and took off...in the opposite direction. Lucy gaped at him. “Jase, no! Turn around! We’re going to lose them! I was chasing a kidnapper!” Jase sighed as he stomped on the gas, and continued in the direction he was driving. “I know, babe.” Jase glanced at her. “Are you and the babies ok?” Lucy nodded at him as Jase shook his head. “Lucy Lou, I swear...when you step in it, you really step in it.” Lucy rolled her eyes as she held her hand out to him. “At least give me your phone. I need to call dispatch and get a description of the van out... and I need to call Tim.” Jase looked out the windshield. “Shit...hold on.” He slammed on the brakes and hit reverse, and floored it backwards to an old logging road he’d just passed. He put the SUV in gear and floored it down the old logging road, just making it past the tree line and out of sight of the passing truck. Jase turned and looked out the back window and watched the pick up truck fly by. He kept looking out the window, making sure the vehicle didn’t come back. Lucy rolled her eyes impatiently. “Jase...give me your phone.” Jase kept looking out the window. “Sorry Lucy Lou...no can do.” Lucy frowned at him. “Why not? Jase what the hell is going on?” Jase gave a slight nod, satisfied the truck wasn’t looking for them. He looked at Lucy Lou and smiled. “You hungry?” 

Tim was laughing and chowing down on a slice of pizza as he fished out his cell phone. He saw it was Cheyenne and answered the phone. “Hi sweetheart. What’s up?” The smile and laughter were quickly replaced with a frown as Tim snapped his fingers to get everyone to quiet down. “What? Cheyenne, where are you?” Everyone stared at Tim with concern as fear washed over his face. “Don’t move...I’m on my way.” He quickly disconnected the call and looked at the grim faces staring back at him. “Something’s happened to Lucy.” Tim grabbed his keys off the kitchen counter as everyone rushed out of Jackson’s apartment, the food and beverages forgotten.

Tim had called another colleague, Officer Grayson Wells, who was working overtime that day, and told Grayson what was going on. Grayson had rushed to Cheyenne’s location. He hopped out of his patrol car as Cheyenne got out of her car. They rushed towards each other. “Cheyenne? What’s going on? What happened?” She tearfully shook her head and looked at Grayson. “Mumsy’s missing! She had a doctor’s appointment here this morning. We were supposed to meet for lunch but she never showed up. I thought maybe she was having car trouble, so I drove over here, but I can’t find her, and she’s not answering her cell phone.” Grayson grimly looked at Cheyenne. “Fuck.” Cheyenne tearfully looked at him. “Something bad has happened to her. I know it. Oh Grayson...dad and I can’t lose her...we just can’t.” Cheyenne started sobbing as Grayson hauled her into his arms, trying to soothe her.

Lucy gaped at Jase, again. “Jase...what the hell is going on? And why won’t you let me call Tim? And no, I’m not freaking hungry!” Jase fished out his cell phone and Lucy frowned as she heard only his side of the conversation. “Yeah, I’ve got her...she’s fine. She can definitely identify them. No, we caught a break on that...her phone is dead, she wasn’t able to let anyone know anything. Roger that.” Lucy was scowling at him as Jase put his cell phone back in his pocket. He simply smiled at her. “Well, I’m starving. If you don’t tell me what you want for lunch, I’m choosing, and you get what you get.” Lucy rolled her eyes. “Jase...at least let me call Tim, please. He’ll be worried, you know he will.” Jase shot her a sympathetic look. “I know he will, babe, but that can’t be helped. You can’t call anyone...not Tim, not Cheyenne, not your boss. Anyone you have contact with you’ll put in danger.” Lucy tearfully looked at Jase, as emotions began to swamp her. “Jase...what’s going on...please tell me.” He sighed as he grasped her hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze. “As soon as we get to the safehouse, all will be explained.” Lucy glumly shook her head as Jase winked at her. “I told you Lucy Lou...you really stepped in it. But I’m not leaving your side until this is resolved, ok?” Defeated, Lucy leaned her head back against the headrest and closed her eyes, wondering what the hell she’d stepped into this time. Her mind drifted to Tim, and she wished, not for the first time that day, that she’d let him come with her that morning.

Tim jumped out of his truck and hurried to Cheyenne, who was talking to Grayson. Cheyenne tearfully looked at Tim. “Dad...” Cheyenne sniffled as Tim pulled her into his arms. Tim was soon joined by Jackson, John, Nyla and Angela. Before anyone could say anything, Tim got a call on his cell phone. He looked at the screen and saw it was his boss, Sergeant Wade Grey calling him. Tim answered the phone as he kept one arm firmly around Cheyenne. The conversation was brief, as Tim closed his eyes, fighting back tears. He disconnected the call and sighed as Angela stepped towards him. “Tim? What is it?” Tim grimly looked at her as he pulled Cheyenne into his arms. “An anonymous tip was just received. Lucy’s car...” He faltered and took a breath, gathering himself. “Lucy’s car was found on Highway 2 about 45 minutes outside of town...abandoned. One of the windows had been shot out.” Cheyenne started trembling in Tim’s arms. “Oh no...oh mumsy.” Angela frowned at Tim. “What the hell was she doing way out there?” Cheyenne suddenly jerked her head up. “That couldn’t have been mumsy. I talked to her right as she was leaving her doctor’s appointment. We were going to meet for lunch.” John glanced around. “Maybe she got carjacked in this parking lot. Maybe she’s still around here somewhere.” Nyla huffed in frustration as she shoved her cell phone in her pocket. Jackson frowned at her. “What’s up?” Nyla shook her head, brushing him off. “Nothing, I was just trying to reach Jase...” Cheyenne instantly zeroed in on that piece of info. “Wait...mumsy’s missing and you can’t reach Jase?” Nyla frowned at her. “It’s fine, Chey, I...” But now Tim was looking at her too...worriedly. “When’s the last time you talked to him?” Nyla shrugged her shoulders. “Yesterday morning I think? He had to go to Montana.” Tim narrowed his eyes at her. “Jase always calls you back.” Nyla nodded at him. “Usually, yes, he does.” Just then, Tim got a call on his cell phone. He frowned as he answered it. “I can’t talk right now, Rabbit. Lucy’s missing and maybe Jase...what?” Tim sighed deeply, struggling to hold onto his patience. “We’re on our way.” Tim was shaking his head in frustration. Nyla looked at him as she too was getting frustrated. “What is it?” Tim shoved his cell phone in his pocket as he sighed at her. “That was Monica. She wants to see us, all of us, at her office, now.”


	5. Utopia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tim finally starts to get some answers as to what happened to Lucy, and why. Everyone is shocked at those answers, especially Nyla, when they learn exactly how Jase is involved. And Special Agent Monica Reynolds fills them in on the dangerous religious cult known as Utopia.

Jase unlocked the door to the condo in an L.A. high rise. He ushered Lucy quickly inside as he shut and locked the door. He carried the bags of food into the spacious kitchen. Lucy followed him, frowning. “Jase...you know I can’t stay here, right?” Jase rolled his eyes as he unpacked their food, which were chicken salad sandwiches, small fruit salads, and a big chocolate brownie that he figured would lift Lucy’s spirits. “What I know is, you somehow stumbled into a major, long term, federal investigation, and unwittingly almost blew the whole thing. I told you, Lucy Lou, you really stepped in it.” Lucy gaped at him. “What investigation? Who’s investigating? And Jase, I really can’t stay here. My doctor told me this morning that I’m extremely close to giving birth.” Jase sighed heavily. “Then I guess it’s a good thing I know how to deliver babies. Give me a list of what you need, because like it or not, you’re stuck here for the next several days, possibly longer, with me. Now eat your food.” Lucy shook her head and sat down at the table, as she grudgingly dug into the food Jase had plated for her. “Tim’s going to be so upset.” Jase chuckled at her. “You think you’ve got problems? My wife thinks I’m in Montana. She doesn’t know about any of this...but after this case she probably will.” Lucy frowned at him as he joined her at the small kitchen table and started chowing down. “What do you mean? How are you involved in this case, Jase?” Jase sighed deeply as he sipped his iced tea. “I’m not in the SEALS anymore, Lucy Lou. And what I’m about to tell you is classified, and could end my career.” Lucy nodded as Jase began to tell her the story... and Lucy’s eyes went wide with shock... and excitement.

Sergeant Wade Grey was frowning at his ex fiancée, Special Agent Monica Reynolds, and her partner, Special Agent Cash Fitzgerald. Sgt. Grey shook his head as Monica rolled her eyes. “You think I’m being difficult? Wait until Tim gets here. I wish you luck with that because he’s going to lose his shit.” Monica nodded as she massaged her temples. “I know, I can handle him.” Sgt. Grey snorted as the door to Monica’s office opened. Tim stalked in, followed by Cheyenne, Grayson, John, Jackson, Nyla, and Angela. Cash quickly walked to the door and shut it. Tim glared at Monica. “Make it quick, Rabbit, I have to find Lucy.” Monica glanced at Cash, who shrugged his shoulders, as he came to stand behind her, while she was seated at her desk. “First, what I’m about to tell you, all of you, is highly classified and doesn’t leave this office. Second, Lucy is safe. She’s being protected in a safehouse currently.” Tim’s eyes narrowed at Monica. “What the fuck is going on here, Rabbit? Where is she?” Monica had mentally prepared herself for a fight with Tim, her oldest and closest friend...and here it was. “I’m sorry, Tim, but I can’t tell you.” Tim gaped at her. He surged to his feet. “The hell you can’t, Rabbit. She’s 6 months pregnant for Christ sakes!” Cash stepped forward, prepared to defend Monica. “I know this sucks, Tim, but we really can’t.” Tim stalked up to Cash, grabbed him by the lapels of his jacket, and rammed him against the nearest wall. He roared at the top of his lungs. “Where’s Lucy? Where the hell is my wife?” Sgt. Grey and John rushed to Tim and yanked him off Cash as Grayson stayed by Cheyenne’s side, as she started crying. Monica sighed as she went to Tim and calmly stood in front of him. “Tim, I can’t tell you where she is. Because if I do, it will not only blow the entire case, it will put you and Cheyenne in danger. She’s safe, Jase is with her at the safehouse.” Nyla’s eyes went wide. “Jase is with Lucy? He’s supposed to be in Montana!” Monica winced as Sgt. Grey rolled his eyes...this was going to be another excruciatingly long shift.

Lucy was sitting on a couch, with Jase seated beside her, as they sipped ice water. Lucy shook her head in disbelief. “I thought the CIA was mostly counterterrorism.” Jase shook his head. “That’s what we let the public know we do...we do a lot more the public knows nothing about...including joint investigations with other law enforcement agencies.” Lucy looked at Jase sympathetically. “Well, you can come stay at our house after Nyla kicks your ass for keeping this from her.” Jase snickered at her. “Thanks. I’ll probably need it.” Lucy shook her head again. “I don’t understand, Jase. How the hell could this cult get away with this for so many decades?” Jase sighed as he turned his head and looked at her. “Because they’ve had people on the inside for that long. They’ve been able to hide all over California, because of all the connections they’ve managed to cultivate inside law enforcement. That’s why the FBI called us. They need help... and this time, finally, we’re close to finding their hideout. I discovered one of the identities of one of their LAPD connections. They have several connections inside the LAPD, one of whom is at Mid Wilshire.” Lucy’s eyes went wide as Jase told her who the mole is. “Oh My God!”

Tim let go of Cash as he looked at Monica pleadingly. “Rabbit, please...tell me where she is.” Monica sighed as she sadly shook her head. “I can’t, Tim. I’m under orders not to.” Nyla stormed over to Monica and glared at her. “Then can you at least tell me why Jase is with her?” Monica looked at Nyla, confused, before she caught the warning look from Tim. “I’m sorry Detective Harper, that’s between you and your husband to work out.” John rolled his eyes. “So what can you tell us, Monica?” Monica sighed and pointed to the spacious leather couch, indicating for everyone to have a seat there. Sgt. Grey kept his expression neutral. “I’ll stand, thanks.” Monica sighed and nodded...she didn’t blame him. It wasn’t all that long ago she and Sgt. Grey had done it on that couch. Everyone sat down, except for Sgt. Grey, Tim, Grayson, and Cash. Monica cleared her throat as she faced her small crowd of anxious faces. “I can’t tell you everything about this case... but I can tell you some of it.” Monica sighed as she began to tell them about the religious cult known as Utopia that authorities had been hunting for decades. Utopia billed itself as a sanctuary for abused women and children to begin life anew. You had to turn complete control of your life over to Utopia. But in return they provided you with housing, food, protection, medical care, education, and a job, all within their little community. What they didn’t tell you, until after they had complete control over you, is that they strongly practiced child marriage and polygamy. The few that had escaped with their lives told of horrific sexual and physical abuse, medical care that was from the dark ages, and child labor. Monica glanced around as she let everything she’d told them sink in. “Utopia has eluded authorities for decades...the FBI’s been investigating this case since before I was born. Utopia has managed to cultivate many connections in law enforcement...that’s how they’ve eluded authorities for so long.” Sgt. Grey frowned at her as he crossed his arms. “And how is it you now have the case, Monica?” Monica looked at him sympathetically. “We managed to trace one of their connections to law enforcement. It’s someone in the LAPD.” Cheyenne narrowed her eyes at Monica. “It’s someone at Mid Wilshire...it’s a fairly recent connection.” Monica raised her eyebrows in surprise. “And what makes you think that, Cheyenne?” Cheyenne rolled her eyes. “Because of the connections you have to Mid Wilshire...that’s why you got the case.” Monica said nothing as Sgt. Grey scowled at Monica. “Who the hell is it? Someone at my station is connected to this? I have a right to know!” Before Monica could say anything, Cash glared at Sgt. Grey. “No, you don’t.” Jackson tiredly rubbed his face. “What does all this have to do with Lucy?” Monica sighed as Tim and Cheyenne fearfully looked at her. “Utopia’s running into problems with their population in recent years. They can’t provide adequate pre natal care, and a lot of the teenagers who are pregnant are miscarrying, some of the teenagers are dying from the lack of adequate care. They’ve started bringing in some of their pregnant members to L.A. for pre natal care. I think Lucy witnessed one of the pregnant members trying to escape. She and Lucy use the same clinic...a clinic we’ve been watching for months. Lucy tried to save her. She saw the girl being shoved into a van and tried to follow the van. She must have been able to follow it pretty close to the location of Utopia because someone shot the tires out on Lucy’s vehicle. Luckily we had someone following the van also.” Tim looked at Nyla. “That would be Jase.” Tim looked back at Monica. “So what now?” Monica looked at Tim without flinching. “You forget we had this conversation.” Monica looked at everyone. “You ALL forget we had this conversation, and let me do my job. We are so close, finally, to catching this fucking cult, and not only that, we have a witness to two of the members of that cult...a witness I’m going to do whatever I have to do to protect.” Monica looked at Tim. “So, for now, if anyone asks, you and Lucy are having issues and she’s staying with a friend.” Tim sighed and nodded, and felt his whole world collapse around him.


	6. Mole

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tim and Lucy are devastated at being separated and miss each other terribly. Lucy confides in Jase about her career. Tim figures out who the mole is. Tim and Monica have a fight and Monica gives Tim some surprising news.

Tim walked into his house that evening and sadly looked around. The house was quiet...too quiet. He fought back tears as he looked at the couch in their spacious living room; where Lucy spent most of her time since being on bed rest. Now Chewy was in her place. Chewy opened his eyes and whined at Tim as Tim trudged to the couch and flopped down on it. He let Chewy climb into his lap and sighed. “I know, boy. I miss her too.” Tim picked up a throw blanket and stared at it. Lucy always snuggled under it. He brought it to his face and her scent hit him like a freight train. He buried his face in it and sobbed. “I love you, Boot. I love you so damn much.” Suddenly Chewy sprang off the couch and Tim felt a pair of arms wrap around him. “I’ve got you, daddy.” Cheyenne gently rocked Tim as they both wept for Lucy. They knew she was safe; they knew Jase would never let anything happen to her. But not knowing where she was, and having to pretend to carry on as if everything was normal, was breaking their hearts. Tim wept as he clung to Cheyenne. Cheyenne sighed as she hugged Tim fiercely. “I know you’re worried about mumsy. But daddy, you know she can handle herself...after all, you trained her.” Tim tearfully chuckled as he eased away from Cheyenne and wiped his eyes. “Yeah, I did.” Cheyenne gently rubbed his back. “And you know Jase won’t let anything happen to her.” Tim sighed and nodded. “I know; he loves her as much as we do.” Tim stood up and pulled Cheyenne to her feet. “Let’s take Chewy for a walk. He’s been cooped up all day.” Cheyenne nodded as she went to get Chewy’s leash and they headed out.

An agent had stopped by the safehouse with the items Lucy had requested. She was in one of the bedrooms and had just changed into maternity pj’s. Lucy sighed as she curled up on the bed and felt the tears come. It had been a long, trying day. She missed Tim and Cheyenne terribly, and she was scared to death. Jase had regretfully told her he had no idea how long she’d have to stay in the safehouse. It could be days, it could be months. Lucy knew if she went into labor anytime soon, for her own protection and his, Tim wouldn’t be allowed to be with her. Then she’d go back into hiding and the babies would be stuck in the NICU without her. Before she knew it, Lucy was loudly sobbing into a pillow as Jase rushed in. “Lucy? Are you ok? Is it the babies?” Lucy sat up and sobbed , shaking her head. She was sobbing so much Jase could barely understand her. He sat down on the bed and pulled her into his arms. “I know this absolutely sucks, Lucy Lou. But you have to do your best to remain calm. I’ve never delivered three babies at once, and I really don’t want to, so take some deep breaths for me, ok?” Lucy nodded as she clung to Jase. He sighed and gently rocked her. “I promise, people are working this case around the clock. Hopefully it will all be over soon.” Lucy eventually quieted down and realized she was exhausted. Jase tucked her into bed. “I’m just in the next room if you need me, ok?” Lucy wearily nodded as Jase turned the light off and shut the door. Lucy turned on her side and let the tears silently flow, as she whispered into the dark. “I love you, Tim. I love you so much. God, I wish I’d let you come with me this morning. I’m so sorry baby.” 

Three days passed, and the case was moving slower than molasses. Tim at first had decided to take time off until Lucy returned, figuring he’d be too distracted on the job. But not working was driving him crazy, as was sitting at home all day long waiting for Lucy to return. Cheyenne had temporarily moved back home, not wanting to leave Tim alone for too long. But he was making her keep up with her college classes, and so he figured if she could do that, he could work. Tim was in the break room when events started to unfold. He’d just poured himself a cup of coffee when Captain Jillian Evans walked in. Tim nodded at her. “Good morning, Captain.” Jillian smiled at him. “Good morning, Officer Bradford. How’s the coffee?” Tim shrugged his shoulders. “Strong, because I made it.” Jillian nodded at him as she went to the coffee pot. “Excellent, I like strong coffee.” Jillian poured herself a cup and sampled it. “Delicious.” Jillian studied Tim over her coffee mug. “How’s your wife feeling these days?” Tim inwardly sighed...he was supposed to stick to the story Monica had given him. “We’re in a rough patch right now. She’s staying with a friend.” Jillian shot him a sympathetic look. “I’m sorry to hear that Officer Bradford. I know three days apart must feel like three years, especially in her condition. I’m sure things will even out for you two once the babies are born; pregnancy can definitely do a number on a marriage. At least she’s close by, that has to make you feel better.” Jillian glanced at her watch. “Damn...I’m going to be late for my meeting. Have a good day, Officer Bradford.” Jillian sailed out of the break room, as Tim frowned after her. His supercop senses were screaming at him. Something about Captain Evans had put him on alert. Tim’s eyes went wide as recognition dawned. “Son of a bitch.” He set his coffee mug on a table and ran out of the break room as he quickly fished his cell phone out of his pocket. He called Monica as he ran to his truck. He had to alert Monica...the safehouse had obviously been compromised. How else would Captain Evans know that Lucy was close by, when no one knew exactly where Lucy was? And how did she know Lucy had been gone for three days? As far as Tim knew, no one had discussed any of this with her. She was the fucking mole, and Tim had to stop her before she got to Lucy.

Jase stared thoughtfully at Lucy as she seemed lost in her own thoughts. They were seated in the living room of the condo, Jase sipping coffee while Lucy sipped some hot tea, her favorite kind that Jase had made an agent go all over Los Angeles to find. Lucy appreciated the TLC he was showing her. “Penny for your thoughts, Lucy Lou.” Lucy ruefully smiled at him. “I keep thinking about this horrific case, and how I wish I was in on it as more than just a witness.” Jase raised his eyebrows in surprise at that. “Oh yeah?” Lucy nodded as she sipped more tea. “Jase, I’m not sure patrol is where I want to be for the duration of my law enforcement career. I really feel drawn to investigative work...especially undercover work.” Jase sighed and nodded. “Yeah, I figured that out the other night at dinner when you dropped that bomb on Tim.” Lucy rolled her eyes. “I definitely didn’t handle that the right way. But I really want to do undercover work, Jase.” Jase sighed and nodded as he looked at her sympathetically. “I get it, babe, I really do. You should talk to Nyla about this. It’s almost impossible to have that type of career in law enforcement and a family too. Look at how it turned out for Tim... and Nyla for that matter. Undercover work destroyed the families they had.” Lucy sadly nodded at him. “I know. And there is nothing, absolutely nothing that would make me sacrifice Tim or our family.” Lucy tenderly smiled at Jase. “Tim is the love of my life. I’d never do it without his support. But damn, I really want to take that path in my career.” Jase started to say something when they heard knock at the door. Then they heard a voice. “Jase? Lucy?” Lucy’s eyes went wide as she whispered. “It’s Captain Evans!” Jase glanced at the door and then back at Lucy, he urgently whispered to her. “You want a chance to play undercover cop and get back to your life with Tim? Here it is. She doesn’t know that we know she’s the mole. Play it the right way and we might be able to get some info out of her. I’ll be right here with you, she won’t have a chance to do anything.” Lucy quickly nodded at him, keeping her voice low. “What if she doesn’t give anything up?” Jase simply shrugged his shoulders. “Then I’ll handle it.” Lucy firmly nodded as Jase got up and headed for the front door. He fished out his cell phone and quickly texted Monica to let her know the situation as he approached the front door.

Tim bolted into Monica’s office and gaped at her as she calmly sat behind her desk. Tim shook his head and huffed in frustration. Surely she already knew the safehouse was compromised, and yet here she was behind her goddamn desk. Tim lost his shit...again. “Damnit, Rabbit, sometimes you and your fucking job really piss me the fuck off.” Monica laughed humorlessly. “Right back at you, Tim.” Tim crossed his arms and glared at her. “Well, maybe if you hadn’t fucked half the guys I work with, we wouldn’t piss you off so much.” Monica’s temper shot through the roof, but she simmered silently behind her desk as Tim closed his eyes and hung his head in shame. He shook his head and opened his eyes, walking to her office door and closed it. Then he stalked to her desk, came around it, and yanked her out of her chair and into his arms. Tim wouldn’t let go of her until she finally returned his hug. He sighed as he gently squeezed her before releasing her. “I’m sorry Rabbit, that was way out of line, and there’s absolutely no excuse for it. I didn’t mean it...you know I didn’t.” Monica nodded at him. “You’re right on all counts. But I know you’re going through a hard time, so I’ll let it slide.” Tim sighed as he took her hand and pulled her to her leather couch. They both sat down on it. He was anxious as hell, but tried not to let it show. “You know the safehouse has been compromised, right?” Monica simply nodded at him. “Yes, I know. Jase and Lucy are handling it.” Tim closed his eyes and took a deep breath. “I don’t even think I can handle knowing what that means.” Monica rolled her eyes and huffed in frustration. “Good grief, Tim, get a fucking grip.” Tim looked up in surprise at Monica who had surged to her feet. “What did you say?”” Monica shook her head at him. “I said get a fucking grip. Look sweets, I know you love Lucy, and I know you’re worried about her, especially because the timing of all of this sucks, and she’s so close to giving birth. But she’s not some helpless damsel in distress. She can handle herself. You trained her, remember? Jesus Christ, look at all the shit she’s already survived in the few years that you’ve known her. And Jase is with her. It’s going to be fine. So...get a fucking grip.” Monica turned her back on him and stalked to the window in her office. Tim frowned at his old friend. It was unlike Monica to get this worked up, especially at him. Come to think of it, she’d been acting strange the last few weeks. Tim slowly stood up and walked to Monica, and was shocked when he turned her to face him and saw the tears streaming down her face. “Rabbit? This isn’t like you at all. What’s up?” Monica shook her head as Tim sighed and tried to coax it out of here. “Rabbit...we’ve been friends forever. You know you can tell me anything. Now what’s wrong? You know whatever is I’ll help you.” Monica closed her eyes, not wanting to see Tim’s expression. She wearily shook her head. “I think I’m pregnant.”


	7. Chameleon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Captain Jillian Evans shows up at the safehouse. Lucy is able to get vital information from her on Utopia, and Jase realizes Lucy’s like a chameleon when it comes to undercover work. A major search and rescue operation is launched for Utopia. Tim gets an update on the case and Lucy.

Jase peeked through the peephole and studied Captain Jillian Evans very carefully. He knew that obviously, she was here under false pretenses, and most likely here to silence Lucy in some way. But she seemed totally relaxed, and she appeared to have come alone. But, Jase was always ready for anything. He looked over his shoulder at Lucy, who was sitting on the couch in the spacious living area. He gave her a brief nod and whispered to Lucy. “Three strikes and she’s out.” Lucy briskly nodded, and Jase slowly unlocked the door and cracked it open. Jillian raised her eyebrows at him. Jase opened the door and Jillian waltzed in like she owned the place. Jase slammed and locked the door. He smiled at her, but it was the smile he reserved for people he didn’t like. “Captain Evans...what are you doing here? And how did you know we were here?” Jillian smiled at Jase. “Sgt. Grey told me. And I’m just here to check on my Officer.” Jase glanced at Lucy...strike #1. They both knew Sgt. Grey couldn’t have told Jillian anything, because he had no clue this place even existed. Jase sighed regretfully. Out of all the safehouses he’d used or been in, this was definitely one of the nicest. And clearly they couldn’t use it anymore since Jillian had found it. Jase glanced at Lucy. “Well as you can see, she’s just fine.” Jillian tilted her head at Jase. “I’ll be the judge of that.” Jillian sauntered over to Lucy, who put on a fake smile. “I’m really fine, Captain Evans. May I ask why you’re here?” Jillian smiled kindly at Lucy. “I just wanted to make sure you were alright. I’d heard you and your husband were having issues.” Jase shot Lucy a warning look...and Lucy handled it like a pro. Lucy solemnly nodded her head. “Yes, Tim and I are separated. We’re just having trouble right now on agreeing on...anything, pretty much.” Jillian feigned concern; and looked over her shoulder at Jase. “Jase...would you mind giving us a few minutes?” Jase looked at Lucy, who quickly nodded her head. Jase felt torn; he trusted Lucy’s skills and instincts, but at the same time, as hugely pregnant as she was, she was much more vulnerable. Jase made a compromise. “If you’re worried I’ll overhear something and tell Tim, don’t be. He and I aren’t close anymore.” Jillian studied Jase thoughtfully and decided he was telling the truth. She looked back at Lucy. “If you need a safe place to go, Lucy, I can help you with that. I’m sure this place is fine...but if you need an alternative, where you can start completely over, I know of a place.” 

Lucy transformed before Jase’s eyes into exactly the part she needed to play. Lucy tearfully sniffled and turned into a meek, pitiful, girl who looked like she desperately needed help. “That actually sounds amazing, Captain Evans. Life with Tim just isn’t what I thought it would be. He’s never hit me, but he’s so controlling. I don’t want my babies to grow up like that.” Jillian nodded understandingly. “I have a place we can go. We can be there by tonight.” Jase started to intervene, but Lucy beat him to it. “I’m sorry, Captain Evans, but I’m due to give birth any day now. I can’t travel until after the babies are born.” Jillian sighed, but she seemed to accept Lucy’s answer. Lucy decided to push Jillian a little harder. “But can you tell me more about this place? I really want a healthy, safe place for my babies to grow up... and unfortunately Tim, and Los Angeles, just don’t fit that bill.” Jillian hesitated at first...but as she saw Jase quietly leave the room, she decided she could trust Lucy. After all, Lucy was hiding from her police officer husband, with his cousin, who also had apparently turned on him. Jase stepped out of sight but stayed close by in case he needed to intervene. Jase did a silent fist pump when Jillian began telling Lucy all about Utopia. Jillian knew the more people she recruited for Utopia, the more power she would obtain within the cult. And Captain Jillian Evans was as power hungry as they come. 

About an hour later, Jillian left. Jase shut and locked the front door and crossed his arms grinning hugely at Lucy, shaking his head. “Wow.” Lucy frowned at him. “Wow what?” Jase crossed over to Lucy and sat down on the couch next to Lucy. “That was an Oscar worthy performance, Lucy Lou, and I’ll also tell you, you have a big problem.” Lucy groaned pitifully. “What now?” Jase chuckled at her. “Clearly, you were born to do undercover work; you’re a natural. Now you just have to convince Tim that you can have a successful undercover career and still have a happy home life with him.” Lucy grumbled as Jase whipped out his cell phone. Lucy sighed at him tiredly. “What are you doing now?” Jase grinned at her. “I recorded your entire conversation with Captain Evans. Given all she just told you, coupled with the location of where I found you, I’m betting it’s enough to track down Utopia’s hideout. It’s time to call in the cavalry.” 

Within the hour it was go time. Monica had three teams ready to search the area Jase suspected Utopia was in based on the clues in Lucy’s conversation with Captain Evans, and the location of Lucy’s wreck. Lucy desperately wanted to be in on the search. But both Jase and Monica had quickly shot that request down. And Lucy knew that realistically, she would only be a hinderance in the search. So instead, because the location of the safehouse had been compromised, Jase was now guarding her in Monica’s office. If the search yielded the results everyone was hoping for, Lucy might be home by tonight. If it didn’t, Jase already had another safehouse ready to go. Lucy paced around Monica’s office as she glanced at Jase. “Don’t you want to be in on the search?” Jase shook his head. “Not really. I’ve done plenty of that crap behind enemy lines when I was with the teams. I’d much rather be hanging out in a posh office with you Lucy Lou.” Jase rolled his eyes as Lucy continued to pace. He finally stood up from the large leather couch in Monica’s office and walked to Lucy. He steered her over to the couch and pointed to it. “Park it. You keep pacing like that you’re going to wind up delivering the Big Three in Monica’s office and I’m pretty sure that would ruin this fancy leather couch.” Jase sat down beside Lucy and pulled her into his side. “Just relax Lucy Lou. Help me figure out a way to keep Nyla from kicking my ass when this is finished.” Lucy chuckled as she leaned her head into his shoulder. “Just be honest with her, and remind her, several times, how much you love her.” 

The day wore on into early evening. Lucy was interviewed by other agents on the case and was able to help them identify the men who had shot at her, as well as the teenage victim she’d seen being shoved into the van. Jase was about to take Lucy to the new safehouse and get her settled in for the night when his cell phone vibrated in his pocket. He fished it out and glanced at the screen. He looked at Lucy who looked like she was ready to doze off. “It’s Monica.” Lucy’s eyes went wide as she sat up and stared at Jase. After a brief conversation he disconnected the call. Lucy eagerly looked at him. “Well?” Jase came to sit next to her and slowly smiled at her. “Lucy Lou you did it! They found Utopia... and Captain Evans has just been arrested.” Lucy closed her eyes in relief. Then she opened them and crying and laughing, threw her arms around Jase and hugged him. They hugged for several minutes as the news sunk in for both of them that one of the FBI’s longest and biggest cases had just been solved. Jase sighed as he eased back from Lucy and ruefully smiled at her. “Now for the news you’re not going to like.” Lucy groaned as she rolled her eyes. “Now what?” Jase sighed as he squeezed her hand reassuringly. “We still need to keep you in a safehouse a few more days until we sort through all of this. But I’ll be with you the entire time, ok?” Lucy nodded, resigned. She knew it would do no good to get upset. And she couldn’t deny the fact that she felt really good about herself right now. She had provided the major break in the case that the FBI had been wishing for for decades. The search had morphed into a major rescue operation as dozens of children were rescued from the cult as well as many young women who’d been sexually abused for years. All in all, it was one major badass win for the good guys. But Lucy still felt like she was stuck in the fight; she wouldn’t declare victory until she was back home with Tim and Cheyenne.

Monica had called Tim, who was already home from work, after the last of the women and children had been evacuated from Utopia. Tim was thrilled and so incredibly proud that Lucy had been the one to finally blow the case wide open. But it was a bittersweet win in Tim’s eyes. It would still be a while, according to Monica, before Lucy could come home. Tim padded down the hallway from his and Lucy’s bedroom to Cheyenne’s bedroom to give her the news. He softly knocked on her door and opened it, but she was already asleep. He saw that she was wearing one of Lucy’s LAPD tee shirts, and knew Cheyenne missed Lucy as much as he did. He closed her door and went back to bed. He sat down on the bed and picked up a framed picture of him and Lucy together, tenderly smiling as he looked at it. It was one of his favorite pictures. He and Lucy were both in uniform, standing side by side, looking at each other and laughing heartily. The picture was taken on her last day as his rookie. He’d been so proud of her that day...the same as he was now. Tim gently rubbed the pad of his thumb over Lucy’s face. “I’m so freaking proud of you, Boot.”


	8. Worst To Best

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tim is having a horrible day. But his worst day ever becomes the best day ever.

It had now been officially ten days since the last time Tim had seen Lucy. He’d put in an extra hard shift today, and was in a horrible mood. Almost everything that could go wrong had gone wrong. Chewy had escaped out the front door that morning and by the time Tim had found him Tim was almost an hour late for work. He’d gotten in a fistfight with a carjacking suspect; Tim had won the fight, and a trip to the ER to get his ear stitched up where the fucker had sliced him with a knife. His patrol car had broken down and had caused a huge traffic jam. And everyone it seemed wanted to talk about the case and Captain Evans’ arrest. Tim just wanted to get home and relax. And then to top it all off Monica had called him literally as he was leaving the parking lot at Mid Wilshire and told him to come to her office immediately, that there’d been a development he needed to know about. Tim was so over this freaking day. And he was ready for it to end, because each day he got through was one day closer to reuniting with Lucy.

Tim reached the building Monica’s office was in and parked in the parking lot. He parked and made his way to the front entrance. After a packed elevator ride, he finally made it to the floor Monica’s office was on. He wearily trudged down the hallway... and froze. He heard lots of chatter, and laughter, and what sounded like someone popping a cork out of a champagne bottle. And then he heard a sound that melted his heart and brought tears to his eyes and was sweet music to his ears...he heard Lucy’s laugh...the laugh that made her cry and snort and was so infectious you couldn’t help but join in with her. He stood there in the hallway, soaking up the sound, as he closed his eyes. He suddenly felt a hand clap his back. “Bro...why are you out here? The party’s inside.” Tim opened his eyes and looked to see Jase standing next to him, with his boyish grin lighting up his face. Tim looked at Jase pleadingly. “She’s ok?” Jase just kept grinning at him. “Why don’t you go in and see for yourself?” Tim nodded and slowly walked to Monica’s office door. Jase opened it for him and Tim walked in. Everyone turned around to see a tired, beat up Tim walk into Monica’s office. The small crowd of people in her office parted like Red Sea and finally, finally, Tim laid eyes on his Lucy for the first time in ten days. She was sitting on the big leather couch and smiling at him...the same smile she’d given him the last time he saw her. The chatter died down as Lucy slowly got to her feet. She and Tim walked towards each other. Tim softly smiled at her. “You’ve got a really strange idea of what bed rest means, Boot.” There were soft chuckles, as Lucy smiled at him even more. “You haven’t seen anything yet, Bradford. Just wait until I’m done with bed rest.” Tim tenderly smiled at her as Lucy threw her arms around his neck. Tim wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her tightly to him as cheers and applause broke out. They gently rocked each other and held each other for a long time. Finally Lucy eased away from and tearfully smiled at him. “I love you, babe.” They kissed each other deeply before Tim pulled her back into his arms; and for the first time in ten days, Tim finally relaxed. 

Tim heard a few people clearing their throats as Cash and Monica quickly went to stand next to Tim and Lucy. A middle aged man with dark hair, with a splash of gray at his temples dressed sharply in a Navy blue suit entered the room like he owned the place, and in a way, he did. He approached them as Lucy whispered to Monica. “Who is that?” Monica whispered back at her. “My boss’s boss, ADIC Daniels.” ADIC (Assistant Director In Charge) Liam Daniels came to stand in front of the four of them, with a huge grin on his face. “Excellent work Agent Fitzgerald, and Agent Reynolds.” Cash and Monica grinned at each other, but Monica slowly shook her head as she looked back at her boss. “I’m afraid we can’t take the credit this time, sir. The woman standing next to me, Officer Lucy Chen, with the LAPD, is the one who blew this case wide open.” ADIC Daniels looked at Lucy then, clearly impressed. “Yes, I was getting to that.” ADIC Daniels extended a hand to Lucy. Lucy grasped his hand in hers and shook it heartily. ADIC Daniels smiled at her. “Officer Chen, absolutely outstanding work. I’ve heard your name before, several times in fact. You’re quite the supercop, I hear.” Lucy smiled at him and then looked at Tim. “Thank you sir...but I owe it all to my former T.O., and now husband, Officer Tim Bradford. He trained me well.” Tim turned to grin at Lucy and placed a kiss on her forehead. Then he looked back at ADIC Daniels. “Well, part of that’s true. I did train her, and she’s definitely the best rookie I ever had. But this was mostly just her.” Tim looked back at Lucy and grinned. “You did good, Boot.” Lucy chuckled and closed her eyes as Tim softly kissed her forehead again. ADIC Daniels continued to smile at Lucy. “Well, Officer Lucy Chen, if you ever decide you need a change of scenery, I hope you’ll come check us out. We could definitely use someone with your talents.” Lucy’s eyes went wide with surprise as Tim beamed with pride. “Thank you very much, ADIC Daniels.” ADIC Daniels nodded and left the room, as the celebration continued. Tim glanced at his watch and realized that another hour had passed and that Cheyenne would be home by now. He whispered into Lucy’s ear as she nodded. They bid their goodbyes as they finally headed home. 

Cheyenne was in the kitchen, frowning as she glanced at her phone, as she heated up a snack in the microwave. She’d texted her dad ages ago and he still hadn’t returned her text. She’d called Grayson, but he didn’t know where Tim was. Grayson had offered to come wait with her, but Cheyenne knew if he did, she wouldn’t get any homework done, and she had a lot to do. She’d reluctantly told Grayson not to come over, at least not right now. Cheyenne sighed as the microwave beeped, and she opened it, pulling out a hot bag of popcorn. She opened the bag and dumped it into a bowl, and carried the bowl to the kitchen table. Soon she was neck deep in homework at the kitchen table. She was so involved in her homework she didn’t even hear the garage door opening, or Tim’s truck pulling into the garage. She heard the the door opening that led to the garage and sighed, not immediately looking up from her laptop. “Jeez, dad it’s about time, what took you so...” Cheyenne glanced up and gasped as she saw a grinning Tim enter the kitchen, with an equally grinning Lucy right behind him. Cheyenne jumped out of her chair and rushed to Lucy, practically knocking her over. “Mumsy!” Cheyenne, who towered over Lucy, started drowning Lucy in tears and hugs as Lucy hugged Cheyenne tightly to her. “Whoa... I guess you missed me huh, sweet pea?” Cheyenne started crying harder and Lucy smiled to herself and just enjoyed being loved. Tim got in on the hug and tightly wrapped his arms around his girls, as all felt right in his world once again.


	9. Home Is Where The Heart Is

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jase and Lucy return to their homes and families. Tim and Lucy make up for lost time. Jase has some fences to mend with Nyla.

Nyla was curled up in the double bed with the farm animals bedding, reading Goodnight Moon to her adopted son, Jay whom she shared with Jase. Her daughter Lila, whom she shared with her ex husband, was at her ex husband’s house. Nyla glanced over at Jay who was almost asleep. But then he looked in the doorway to his room and saw Jase, and exploded out of bed. “Dada! Dada!” Three year old Jay grinned hugely as he rushed over to meet his dad. Jase chuckled as he scooped up Jay into his arms. “Hey big guy! Did you miss me? Were you good for mommy?” Nyla silently got out of the bed. She started to walk out of the room when Jase snagged her wrist. “Nyla...” Nyla sadly looked at him and left the room. Jase sighed as he carried Jay across the room and put him into bed. He climbed into bed with Jay, and read him three more books before Jay finally got drowsy again. Jase gently climbed out of bed and tucked Jay in. “Sweet dreams big guy. Daddy loves you. But now daddy has to go fix things with mommy.” Jase turned on the tractor nightlight Tim and Lucy had bought Jay for Christmas, turned off the lamp by his bed, and quietly left the room, shutting the door. He went downstairs and found Nyla cleaning the kitchen. She either hadn’t noticed his groveling gift in the living room or she’d completely ignored it. Nyla was focusing extra hard on washing dishes that couldn’t go in their brand new dishwasher. Jase started towards her, but stopped when she spoke...but she still wasn’t looking at him. “Are Lucy and the Big Three ok?” Jase nodded at her. “Yes, they’re all fine.” Nyla sighed as she put Jay’s plate and cup in the drying rack. “And the case?” Jase started towards her again. “Lots to get through with it, but the victims have all been rescued.” Nyla nodded as she wiped out the sink. Jase snagged her wrist and turned her to face him. “Nyla...” Nyla tearfully looked at him. “You lied to me Jase. Hell, can I call you Jase? Is that even your real name? I don’t even know who the hell you are, despite being married to you and carrying your child!” Nyla jerked out of his grasp and stormed halfway out of the kitchen before she whirled on him. “You’re freaking CIA? Was I just a cover for you? Was Jay?” Nyla shook her head and stormed out of the kitchen with Jase hot on her heels.

Nyla rolled her eyes as she saw the dozens of flower bouquets scattered around their living room; she let out a bitter laugh as she angrily faced him. “You think a bunch of flowers is going to fix this?” Jase stalked up to Nyla and framed her tear stained face with his hands. His voice was raw with emotion. “You do know me, Nyla. You’re the only one that knows the real me...warts and all. You know everything about me. And no...you and Jay aren’t just a cover, so get that out of your damn hard head.” Nyla tried to step away from him, but Jase tightened his grip. “I love you. I love Jay. I love Lila. I love the baby you and I are having later this year. I love our life together. I was planning to tell you...there was just never a good time.” Nyla gaped at him. “Never a good time? Uhh maybe before we got married?” Nyla closed her eyes and swore as Jase gave her a panicked look. “I’ll resign tomorrow. I’ll do whatever you want me to do, Nyla. Just tell me what that is. I can’t lose you baby...please.” Nyla jerk jerked out of his grasp and tiredly shook her head. Jase frowned at her. “What is it?” Nyla sighed as she guiltily looked at him. “I can’t be mad at you...not when I did this exact thing to Donavan all those years I was undercover.” Nyla walked to their couch and sat down. Jase followed her and knelt in front of her as he pleadingly looked at her. “Tell me what you want, Nyla. Whatever you want me to do I’ll do.” Nyla frowned at him. “Are you begging?” Jase shrugged his shoulders. “If that’s what it takes.” Nyla thought back to when she’d been in this exact situation with her ex husband Donavan, except the roles had been reversed. Donavan hadn’t been willing to give her a chance and had basically kicked her to the curb and out of his and their daughter’s lives, temporarily. Nyla knew she couldn’t do that to Jase. It had broken her heart to lose that life, but she’d survived it. She knew it would destroy her if she lost Jase and their life together in the same way. She framed his face with his hands. “No more lies, Jase. No more secrets. If you’re with me then you’re with me all the way, got it?” Jase nodded at her. “I promise. I love you so much.” Jase hungrily kissed Nyla until she moaned. They stood up, without breaking the kiss, and stumbled to their bedroom. They tore at each other’s clothes as they fell onto their bed and ravaged each other. 

Lucy sighed as she stepped out of the shower. She was thrilled to finally take a shower in her own bathroom, in her own house. It was late in the evening, and Cheyenne was already sound asleep in her bedroom. She’d refused to go back to her dorm room and had stuck to Lucy like glue for most of the evening. Lucy smiled to herself. She might getting ready to birth triplets, but she already had an almost grown daughter. She loved Cheyenne as much as she loved the Big Three. Lucy finished drying off and put her favorite maternity nightgown on. She combed her wet hair out before padding into the bedroom. Tim was in bed reading. He glanced up as she walked in. “You all finished, Boot?” Lucy nodded at him. “Yep. Why?” Tim softly smiled at her as he closed his book and set it on the nightstand. “Because once you get in this bed with me, I’m not letting you out of it unless your water breaks.” Lucy chuckled as she climbed into bed with Tim as he turned off the lamp. Lucy had barely gotten in bed when Tim pulled her completely into his arms and enveloped her. He sighed deeply as he buried his face in her neck. “That was the longest 10 day of my life.” Lucy’s voice trembled. “I’m sorry babe. I’m so sorry.” Tim kissed her neck. “For what?” Lucy turned over and faced him, the moonlight filtering in through windows providing just enough light to see him. “I should have let you come with me. I should never have gone after that van by myself.” Tim softly smiled at her. “Boot, if you hadn’t, Utopia would still be in business. I trained you, remember? Several people reminded me of that. You handled it just right. And you saved a lot of lives. I couldn’t be any prouder of you...both as your former T.O. and as your husband.” Lucy tenderly smiled at him. Then she finally remembered her doctor’s appointment and gave Tim all the details. Tim frowned at Lucy in concern. “But...Emma’s ok?” Lucy nodded and smiled as they both rested their hands on her burgeoning belly. “She’s fine...so are the boys.” Tim ruefully smiled at Lucy. “Sounds like Emma’s going to be just as headstrong as her mother and her big sister...God help me.” Lucy nodded at him and grinned. “Yep...and you’re going to love every single minute of it, Tim Bradford.” Tim pretended to look annoyed as Lucy smiled her way into a deep kiss and it wasn’t long before she was on top of Tim, and they were making up for lost time. Tim reached up and caressed Lucy’s cheek. “I love you, Boot.” Lucy kissed his palm as she tenderly smiled down at him. “I love you too, babe.” 

THE END


End file.
